A Blessed Hero
by Hawkcat
Summary: He gave up everything. Even... him. One Shot. Told from Sonic's point of view. Review.


**A Blessed Hero**

Sega owns Sonic, Shadow, and all other related 'Sonic' characters. Not me. Sadly.

**

* * *

**

**As I run down the streets of the cold city I realize I didn't tell my feet to move. I don't have a destination in mind. My feet are leading me. Guiding me. Taking me to a new place, a new peaceful place. Where I can think. And remember… him.**

**I feel trapped in my own body, a feeling that's new and foreign to me. Weird. I can run faster than any other creature on Earth, and yet I'm the one who is chained down.**

**He took my freedom away. As he fell to Earth from the Heavens above, as he closed his eyes and accepted death, as he breathed his last, he took my freedom. He sacrificed his own body, his memories, his dreams, his whole purpose to being on this planet. He paid a price that everyone seems to forget. Everyone but me.**

**I knew he would do something drastic. I knew he would perform a miracle. But I didn't know that his final trick… would be a vanishing act…**

**When we finally made it back to Earth all the others had smiles on their faces. They were glad to be back, but I wanted to stay up there. Maybe, if I could, maybe I could find his body. Dr. Eggman had said that it was very unlikely Shadow's body would have been able to penetrate Earth's atmosphere. So… He's still up there. Soaring over my head, walking amongst the stars. Like an angel. He's an angel when he didn't want to be. He's an angel without wings to help him fly. **

**But he doesn't really need them…**

**The day after we made it back, the President gave us all medals for our bravery. He thanked each of us and shook our hands, draping the golden token around our necks. He then gave a speech, one I just couldn't hear. I can only look down at the golden medal around my neck. Engraved in it was the word, "Blessed."**

**I don't feel blessed. Blessed would be bringing everyone back home, safely. Not losing one of our own.**

…**One of our own.**

**When he had finished giving his speech, numerous people snapped pictures of us. Normally I would have smiled and given them a thumbs up, but I could only stare out at the bright lights, a small frown across my features. It hurts to take credit when you know you don't deserve it.**

**After it was all over the President took me aside and handed me a second medal. I take it, knowing that it wasn't mine. It was his. **

**The president didn't say a word, just gave me the medal, patted me on the shoulder, and walked away. I stare down at the token. Engraved were the words "A Hero." Words that many people use to describe me. They were simple words, but they fit him perfectly. **

**Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see all of my friends. They stare at me and they understand the pain I feel. So, I'm not alone.**

**Tails walks up to me and slips off his own medal. Carefully the orange fox drapes it over my neck. I stare back at him. Then Knuckles walks up and hands me his medal too. As does Amy. They want to cry, I can tell, but they stay strong. Strong, for me.**

**I slip the medals over my neck and run. Run, run, run. As I said, I don't know where I'm running, but my feet do. So I let them take over. It's nice to let go a little, and just let the pain leave you.**

**Finally I stop. My legs can't hold me up any longer. My body collapses and I fall to the ground with a light thud. I struggle to get up, to just go a bit further. But I can't. Something holds me back. I pant heavily as I look around. I'm on the beach, miles away from any body. Finally, alone, I cry.**

**Tears, thick as bullets run down my face. My throat is so tight I can barely breathe, it hurts so bad. The pain causes me to cry more. I scream in anger, clench my fists and just let go completely. This time, it doesn't feel so good.**

**I kick up sand and just cry and scream. I curse him. Why? Why did he have to die? To give everything away? I should have… I could have…**

**What? What could I have done to change any of this? It was by his wish that it happen. He was the one who let go. He was the one who gave up. Why? Why did he smile when he fell?**

**He gave up… him.**

**I kick the ground some more. Then finally, I decide to be like him. I close my eyes and I let go, falling to the ground. I don't feel the thud. But I know I've hit the ground.**

**I let out moans as his dark fur enters my thoughts. I see him, the scene of him smiling and falling replays over and over again in my head.**

**I hear a voice enter my head. A girl's. She whispers, "That's why you were created, Shadow. To help those people, and to be their friend…"**

**My eyes snap open and I sit up. I never had heard her voice before. How can I remember her words, when I've never met her?**

**A new voice enters my head. And I know it's his.**

"**Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made for you."**

**What did he do for her? She surely didn't want him to die? He might have saved the people, but was that really what she wanted?**

**I nod, suddenly understanding. He was trying to tell me what to do. The girl lived through him, but now that he is gone, they will both live through me. Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**I am what he promised her. I will help them both. I will be the people's friend.**

**I take off all five medals and hold them all in my hands. I walk over to a stone that is far away from the ocean water. I set each medal on the stone, carefully.**

"**Dreams," read the first medal. Tails. He would never let his dreams be crushed, he keeps going on, even when times seem impossible.**

"**Courage," was the second. Knuckles. It was his unmatchable courage that kept our team from wavering. Without it, we wouldn't have gone very far.**

**The third medal was "Faith." Amy. She keeps so much faith in all of us. With her, we feel unstoppable.**

"**Blessed." I guess I really was blessed. I now have a new reason to live. I live for them.**

**The final medal was his. "A Hero." In so many ways was he a hero. To the world. To her. Even me.**

**With my finger I write in the sand,**

_These medals represent him very well. He had his own dreams, but with courage and faith in her, he was able to become a hero, and save us all. And now, he is blessed to finally be with her. Once more._

_Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik_

**-End-

* * *

A/N: Just had an inspiration to write this. Review.**


End file.
